Ingram Fisker
Ingram Fisker is a member of Fiore's Jaguar Bandits and the right hand of Debora Salucci. He is more commonly known by the moniker "Smiling Raven", which stems from him almost always smiling even in the heat of combat. Appearance Ingram has dark brown hair that reaches down to the neck and kept in a usually messy style. His eyes are hazel, and he has a beige complexion. He is 5'10", carrying a lean but athletic and strong build. He wears a dark brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black wrist bands and beige pants with the cuffs tucked into black boots. His weapon of choice, a single-edged longsword, is sheathed against the hip. The said weapon is secured by a red sash bearing the emblem of the Jaguar Bandits. Personality Raised around sport fighting and eventually participating in it, Ingram has a fascination for combat. Although he does not disregard his fellow bandits as friends, he considers his blade to be the closest companion he can have in his lifetime. He enjoys testing himself and his blade against the hand of opposition, seeing every battle as an opportunity to learn more about fighting culture. He shares a similar yet milder enthusiasm when it comes to learning about subjects outside of combat and weaponry. As a child, Ingram and his father shared a positive relationship. Unlike the majority of other Jaguar bandits who had tragedy befall them, Ingram kept his family with him to the very point where he left to survive the world by himself. As he grew up, his passion for the sword was rivaled only by his desire for approval from his father. To the present day, he still thinks fondly of his father and occasionally brings him up in conversations with his fellow bandits. Although initially reluctant to be in the company of the Jaguar as well as resenting their presence, Ingram grows to see them as a second family. He greatly respects the semblance of an honorable code the bandits have, particularly their focus on fighting and killing opposition than anything else. He is particularly close to Debora Salucci, fiercely loyal to her and going to great lengths to keep himself in her favor. He is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure her goals and desires are carried out to the fullest extent. Because of his loyalty, Ingram does not tolerate failing either Debora and his fellow bandits. At least part of his resolve to seeing the Jaguar carry out their goals is due to fear of their disappointment and possible retaliation. This does not stem from any abuse, but rather from high expectations that his father had in him. The thought of himself failing to carry out Debora's orders, even due to events outside of is control, can cause him to become distressed and unhinged. He will even verbally lash out at other bandits should they fail to live up to Debora's expectations. At the same time, his loyalty grants him great resolve against his enemies and disallows running from a fight if Debora is at risk. An essential belief of his is to expect the unexpected. He has learned to take majority of life-changing events with a grain of salt an even humor, choosing to crack jokes over particularly stressful situations to keep a level head. He keeps a casual approach to whatever he comes across; even in the heat of battle, he will trade words and actions with an enemy as if they were doing nothing more than sparring. Although this is seen as naivete by some, others - primarily the Jaguar - see it as a bright view on top of more cynical ideologies. He also believes conflict a good way for people to evolve both physically and mentally, seeing each fight he participates in as a means to increase his knowledge. During combat, he tends not to think in the heat of a fight. Any planning or tactics is done before the fight and during lulls where he can properly think. Otherwise, he relies on instinct and reflex in order to fight off his adversary. He is pragmatic and will use anything in his disposal to gain the edge on his opponent. If necessary, he will fall back to a second line or retreat entirely if he feels as if he can't win. But he will never do so if retreat means a crippling loss. As a Jaguar bandit, Ingram follows their code of strict focus on active opposition. He will not allow himself to kill an unarmed individual or a non-combatant under any circumstances, even if the enemy happens to be hiding behind them. He holds a semblance of empathy towards particularly strong opponents if they are amiable enough towards him. The degree of friendliness will lower itself the higher the intensity of the fighting is, replaced by steely concentration. Regardless of his affability, Ingram will not hesitate to kill his enemies. He will feel remorse for striking down worthy and respectable adversaries, however. History Synopsis Equipment Backsword: Ingram's weapon of choice. It is a backsword larger than the common one, with the blade possessing a sharp point and a length nearing Ingram's leg. The blade is black with a silver groove running through the middle on either side. Although the weapon is meant to be wielded with two hands, Ingram is able to wield it single-handedly as easily as he can with both hands due to his enhanced strength and skill in swordplay. The hilt and handle are secured to a gun-like trigger that, when pulled, allows for Ingram to channel his magic through the blade for magical attacks. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: The primary magic that Ingram uses in battle. The majority of these spells focus primarily on offense and countering an enemy's magic as opposed to defense. *'Black and White:' A technique that allows Ingram to catch the energy of an opponent's attack and divert its flow. The energy is then sealed when Ingram sheathes his sword, only to be released again along with Ingram's own power when unsheathed in an battojutsu attack. This can be applied at both close and long ranges. *'Steel Curtain:' A technique that allows Ingram to release a wide defensive curtain of magic energy in the wake of a sword swing. Whatever comes into contact with it is either forcefully redirected away or dissolved. The curtain is silver-colored. *'Yasha's Empty Flash' (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū): A technique that allows Ingram to slice whatever he is attacking via "thrown" slashes without the target objects touching the blade. *'Garuda Flame' (迦楼羅炎, Karura-en): A technique that generates fire from a blade, carrying the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash. *'Wall of Teeth:' A technique that utilizes supernatural speed to overwhelm the enemy. Ingram thrusts and retracts his sword at speeds that make it seem as if he's thrusting with multiple arms and swords at once. A direct hit from this barrage can reduce any enemy into little more than pieces. Swordsmanship Mastery: Despite being the youngest Jaguar Bandit under Debora, Ingram is very skilled in swordsmanship. He relies on agility, speed and precision rather than strength and power, preferring to outmaneuver his opponents than overpower them. Immense Reflexes: Ingram possesses extremely sharp reflexes, capable of reacting to and countering attacks on a dime. Trivia